Without limiting the scope of the present invention, the background will be described in relation to property management in the hospitality industry, as an example. Property management in the hospitality industry requires a need for the asset to be cared for, monitored and accountability given for its useful life and condition. As property portfolios grow in the hospitality industry, the processes, systems and human resources required to manage the lifecycle of all acquired property increases in complexity. As a result of limitations in existing technology, there is a need for improved systems and methods of providing understanding and visibility into the management of hospitality environments.